Communication architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and accurately communicate collected data presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse technologies that exist in the current market.
As new devices and electronic components become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed in order to appropriately interface with these emerging technologies. For example, certain devices may be ill equipped to interface with network components such that collected information cannot be suitable relayed over the Internet. In other scenarios, effective data transmission and data propagation present a complicated and an arduous task for the end user to complete. Without such interfacing capabilities, these new devices are stymied in their operations and inhibited in their performance, as they are unable to take full advantage of the benefits of complimentary components, which exist in the realm of communications.